


sippin on straight chlorine - joshler

by knightsten



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Pool, chlorine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 04:52:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17016099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightsten/pseuds/knightsten
Summary: a soft joshler fic that takes place at a pool - written october 27





	sippin on straight chlorine - joshler

josh dangled his legs in the pool water, letting the cool liquid wrap around his calves.  he took a deep breath in and immediately regretted it. he loved swimming, but the smell filled him with disgust. the chlorine scent made his nostrils burn.

his hands moved from the pool edge and moved back to behind his body, almost losing grip on the soaked floor. a wad of long, brown hair stuck to josh's hand and gagging, he flung it off.

as soon as looked back up from searching where the hair went, he met eyes with a boy, maybe around his age, on the diving board. the boy smiled at him, that subtle, melting fuckboy smile, and jumped off the board.

josh's heart fluttered and his stomach lurched. for some stupid reason, he got up and walked to the diving board as well.

he waited at the end of the pool to see if the boy came up. eventually he did, and he flashed the same smile that ripped into josh's heart and ate it.

"you any good at diving?" he asked josh. josh shook his head, and the other boy sighed. "i'm tyler. you come here often?"

"oh, uh, yeah actually. i'm josh." josh stuttered out. he was shaking from being nervous and also from the lack of being in warm water.

"are you okay? you're shaking. let's go to the hot tub." tyler said. josh nodded and the boys walked over to the vacant tub.

they both sat in the little pool, instantly warming up. tyler let out a satisfied "ahh". then he giggled.

"what happened?" josh questioned. tyler shook his head and said, "it's like we're in a giant pot and we're being cooked into a soup," he laughed again, obviously not noticing how alarmed josh was by his comment. "you'd make a tasty soup, i think. let's see."

before josh could ask any more questions, tyler shoved josh's head under water and held him there. josh tried making noises so somebody could hear, but it was no use. his panicking made him lose breath, and soon he was forced to breathe in the burning water. it hurt so bad, it felt like someone was ripping his lungs out of his chest with their bare hands.

his body went limp. tyler laughed maniacally. he took a sip of the water and let out another sigh. "perfect."

someone walked over and was alarmed by the floating body. they saw tyler drinking the water and said, "sir, you can't drink the wa-"

before they could finish, tyler got out of the tub and grabbed the person by their neck. he lifted them in the air, above his body, until they too went limp.

more people noticed tyler going insane and started screaming and running away.

tyler rose up above everyone as his eyes turned black. feathers burst out of his back as he raised his arms and chanted:

"SIPPING ON STRAIGHT CHLORINE"

over and over again. it was like a spell, everyone stopped what they were doing and ran back to the pool. they bent over like a dog and looked up the water.

tyler laughed and grew bigger and bigger. soon he exploded into yellow confetti. everyone ate the confetti.

 

the end


End file.
